Mr&Mrs Barton
by Ameilia Barton
Summary: Natalia Romanova from the Romanova Kingdom is forced to marry Lord Clinton Barton. But Natalia isn't called The Black Widow for nothing. Her latest husbands always ended up dead. Ther is only one man she truly loved. Romance, Drama, Mystery, Family Clintasha / Blackhawk
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me when my friends and I were wondering how the life of Natasha and Clint would looks like in the medieval. **

**Sadly I own nothing!**

**English is not my first language! So I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Third person's POV. _Cant written are toughts._**

**Natasha is here 22, Clint 25. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Natalia Romanova walked into the throne room and knelt in front of her father. The Lord of The Romanova Kingdom. "Father you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes my dear. You are 22 and still not married." _Please not again._

"Father did you forgot what happend to my last husbands?"

"Of course not Natalia, but I'm getting old and someday I will not be there anymore to protect you."

"I don't need protection Father."

"Natalia then do it for the good of your Kingdom! You will marry Clinton Barton from The Barton Kingdom! This afternoon you will meet him."

"But Father I d-"

"NATALIA! He will be a good Lord for our Kingdom. Now leave." With that Natalia walked back to her room. She sat down on her bed and sighed. After several minutes she found herself lost in thoughts.

_Why doesn't he get it? How much longer will he go on by searching another husband every time? After 4 husbands it's still not clear?! I need to clear my head, maybe a visit to the forest would help. And then I can think of new ways to get a rid of my future husband._

Natalia stood up and walked to the door. "Bruce!" she yelled. Bruce hurried himself to Natalia's room. He knelt in front of her.

"Yes my Lady?"

"I want you to get Shadow from his stall, make him ready so I can go for a ride."

"Yes, anthing else my Lady?"

"No, just make him ready and leave." He did what him was told and started to make Shadow ready for a ride. He brushed the mane of the horse and saddled him. After a few minutes Natalia came to the stall.

"Thank you. You may leave now." She said to Bruce and he left. She stroked Shadow.

"It's been a while, isn't it?" Shadow neighed in respons. Natalia hopped on the horse and galloped in the direction of the forest. After 2 hours she returned from her ride. About an hour ago it started to rain but she couldn't care, she just needed to clear her head. And it worked, she has a plan when she meets Clinton she is just going to act like a bitch who can't care and can't give love. It worked before, but there were always stupid men who still wanted to marry her. Hopefully he isn't that kind of man! Then she will be forced to end his life.

She let Bruce take care of Shadow and walked to her room. "Maria?!"

Maria walked into the room and knelt. "My Lady, what can I do for you?"

"Please make a warm bath and when I am finished you can do my hair."

"Yes my Lady."

Maria went to my bathroom to full the bath. She returnd to undress Natalia.

"Are you excited to meet Lord Barton?" Maria is a good friend, and probably the only one who really understands her.

"No, I don't understand why Father still want me to marry someone."

"I know, but I have heard that Lord Barton is driffrent and handsome. The rumor goes that he has rejected many princesses."

"Then why wants Lord Barton my to be his wife?"

"I wish I knew my Lady." Finally Maria had manged to get Natalia's corset off. Maria walked to the bathroom.

"Bath is ready my Lady." Natalia walked to bathroom and stepped in the bathtub.

"I will be back in 15 minutes my Lady."

"That's okay." Natalia began to wash her hair and scrub her skin. She leaned her head back en closed her eyes. Natalia wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep. Maria shook Natalia awake.

"I am sorry to disturb you my Lady, but Lord Barton will be arriving soon." Maria said with a sly smile.

"Thank you." Natalia stood up and Maria handed her a towel. She wrapped it around her and walked to her bathroom, Maria on her heels. Natalia sat down on her bed with her back to Maria so she could do her hair. Maria began to braid Natalia's hair.

"Your Father expect you to be polite to Lord Barton. And when you two are married, he will become the Lord of the Romanova Kingdom. Your Father seems to trust him."

"Believe me Maria it won't come to a marriage."

"What if he is the one my Lady?" Natalia looked her straight in the eye, she was angry.

"I apologize, I was out of line my Lady" Maria said as she finished the braid."

"Apologize accept."

Maria walked to the closet and pulled out a green dress. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's fine, it doesn't really matter what he thinks of it."

Maria turned to Natalia, who already had put on her corset. She began to fasted the strings of Natalia's corset. When she was done she handed Natalia her dress, she put it on and turned to look in the mirror.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you." There was a knock on the door. Maria walked to the door and opend it. Bruce came in.

"Lord Barton has arrived. He is waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Thank you Bruce." Natalia walked to the door to the dining hall. Lord Barton looked up to see Natalia walking to him. He has sand coloured hair and wears a black long coat. She stoped a few inches infront of him. _Good Lord! He is handsome! He looks familiar. Stop that! You can't get attached not like last time! It cant happen again! Ever!_

* * *

**So What do you think?**

**Reviews would be nice **

**xxx Ameilia Barton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time:**

**"Thank you Bruce." Natalia walked to the door to the dining hall. Lord Barton looked up to see Natalia walking to him. He has sand coloured hair and wears a black long coat. She stoped a few inches infront of him. _Good Lord! He is handsome! He looks familiar. Stop that! You can't get attached not like last time! It cant happen again! Ever!_**

* * *

Clinton took her hand and kissed it. "Natalia Romanova you look beautiful." _O dear Lord how cliche. Just another man who wants to get my naked. _She looked him in the eye.

"Me or just my breasts?" She aksed sarcastically.

He started laughing. "You, but your breasts look beautiful too." _Jerk, how dare he?! _She was about to slap him across his cheek when she heard someone enter the dining hall. She turned and saw it's her father.

"Father." She greeted. He just nodded.

"Lord Clinton Barton, it is good to see you! How is your Mother?" Lord Romanova said as he walked to where they were standing.

"Lord Romanova, it is indeed. She is fine, she really is looking forward to meet Princess Natalia." He said as he looked to Natalia.

"That is good. I am sure Natalia wants to meet your Mother too, isn't that right dear?" _Does anyone even aks me what I want?! _She nodded.

"Well maybe she can go back with me on Monday?" _No dear God! No please!_

"You have my premission."

"Thank you my Lord."

"So now you two have met I would like to speak to Lord Barton alone. Don't worry dear you can have him all evening."

Natalia nodded and walked to the garden. She sat down on a bench, looking up to the sky. It's dark and looks like it can start raining any moment. _Why? Why does nobody get it? He is a jerk, someone who doesn't respect anybody accept for my Father. Why does he want to marry me? Just because I am pretty? Well I have had a lot of men like him before. _Without knowing, tears were slipping down her face. It starts raining. Hard. But she couldn't care anymore.

"You know a pretty princess like you shouldn't be sitting there while it is raining." Natalia abruptly stood up, facing her future husband. _Why didn't I heard him comming?_

"What do you want from me?!" She said still sobbing. He brought up his hand, wiping away the tears from her face.

"What is wrong?"

"Like you care!" She yelled at him. He sighed.

"You know what if you want to be a cold-hearted bitch, than be it. But that doesn't change anyting Natalia! You Father still wants that I marry you, and I will."

"What are you doing here? Just telling me things I ALLREADY know?! My whole live is just a nightmare! Every women in the village wants to be me! Why? Because I have a castle, money and everting I wish for! But my live isn't a fairy tale! They won't be forced to marry, they can do wathever they like with whoever they want! So yeah I am not happy here. Is that what you wanted to hear?! Is that why you came?!"

"NO! I just came to say that dinner is ready and they are waiting for you! But then I saw you crying and I was just trying to help! You are going to be my wife, if you like it or not. But I want to make the best of it, I want you to be happy. But I guess you are just what everone says about you, a woman with no feelings." With that he walked away.

Natalia sank back on the bench. Shocked. Again tears are streaming down her face. _Why does his words hurt so much?! I barely know him. I can't let him break my guard down. I can't let him break me._ She wiped away the tears and stood up, walking back to the castle. She entred the dining hall and sat down next to her Mother, across from Clinton who sat next to her Father.

"Dear you finally made it." Her Mother said smiling as she continued "I must say, Lord Barton really is a gentleman."

"I am sure he is Mother."

After dinner Lord Romanova and his wife excused themself. That let alone Clinton and Natalia. He looked at her. There was an awkward silence until she broke it. "I am sorry about earlier."

"Wait are you apologizing?" She looked up at him and saw that he is smiling his cocky smile. Which she found a little adorable. She slightly smiles back.

"I think I am."

"Well how about that?"

"Don't be a jerk, otherwise I take it back." Her smile grow wider.

"Yes my Lady." He returned the smile.

"Good night Lord Barton." She said as she stood up.

"Clinton."

"what?" She looked at him confused.

"I mean call me Clinton, Natalia."

"Good night Clinton." She said smiling.

"Sleep well Natalia."

* * *

**Let me know what you think !**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:**

**"Clinton."**

**"what?" She looked at him confused.**

**"I mean call me Clinton, Natalia."**

**"Good night Clinton." She said smiling.**

**"Sleep well Natalia."**

* * *

The days went fast, before Natalia knew it, it was Monday. The day that Lord Barton would bring Princess Natalia to his Kingdom to meet his Mother. Natalia looked out of the widow of the barouche. They reached the gate where 4 guardians were standing, keeping eyes on everthing that could be a threat. "Welcome back my Lord." said the guard who was standing on the left side. Clinton nodded, and the guards opened the gate.

Everywhere were flowers and trees. It looked so beautiful. The castle was huge and had many window's. It was the biggest castle Natalia ever had seen. The barouche stopped in front of the castle. Clinton stepped out and offered Natalia his hand. She hesitated but toke it anyway. He helped her to get out of the barouche.

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure my Dear." He saw her looking around. "Do You like it?"

"It is beautiful."

He smiled and let her inside. They were standing in a large room, with in the middel a huge stairway. Suddenly a petite women walked in. She wears a red long dress and has the same hair colour as Clinton. She gave Clinton a kiss on his cheek and turned to Natalia.

"Princess Natalia." She greeted. "My son told me you were beautiful, but he didn't say you were that beautiful."

"Natalia this is my Mother." Clinton said as he gestured to the woman.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Barton, and thank you."

"Clinton, Steven is waiting for you. He said something about Lord Stark, that he has wrote you a letter."

"Alright, I will be back for dinner." He said and walked away through the door his Mother came from.

"May I ask who Steven is?"

"Steven is Clinton's right hand." His Mother answered. "Natalia?"

"Yes Lady Barton?"

"I think you should know that Clinton has rejected all other the princesses, he really sees something special in you."

_No please don't says those things! What does he see in me? What makes me so special? I can't marry him! I can't let him love me. I have to put an end on this! This can not be happening!_

"I know." She answered with a fake smile.

"I shall introduce you to Jane. She will be your maid for the next days."

* * *

Natalia was walking in the garden when she collided into Jane. Natalia felt backwards on the ground.

"O Lord! I apologize Priness Natalia. Please don't tell Lord Barton, he will dismiss me." Jane offered her a hand and helped her. Natalia rubbed the wrinkles out of her dress. "How could I be so stupid. I am very sorry Princess."

"I forgive you, do not worry. Now tell me why would Lord Barton do that?"

"My Lady did he not tell you?"

"I have absolutly no idee what you are talking about."

"Lord Barton warned us, the day before he left to your Kingdom. He said that everyone who did not please you will be dismissed or worse..." _What is wrong with him? He does not even know me! _

"I will not tell him."

"Thank you my Lady. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No it is allright." Jane nodded and turned to walk away when Natalia said something. "No actully I wish to speak to Lord Barton." Jane froze.

"Of course my Lady. Follow me." Natalia followed Jane to the castle, they stopped in front of a large door with golden grips. Jane knocked 3 times. A man who was bigger and has a brighter hair colour than Clinton opened the door.

"Lady Romanova." He greeted. "Jane."

"My Lady wishes to speak to Lord Barton."

He nodded and turned. "Lord Barton, Lady Romanova is here to speak with you." Clinton appeared.

"My dear I will be done in 10 minutes. Jane take her to my room."

"As you wish my Lord." Jane said and Clinton walked back in the room. Steven gave a small smile before he closed the door again. Natalia followed Jane to Clinton's room. She stopped in front of the same kind of door were they stood in front of 5 minutes ago.

"Go ahead my Lady, I am not allowed to go into his room." Natalia nodded and walked to the door. It is a huge room with many window's and a balcony. In the middle of his room stands a large king-size bed with beautiful coloured red sheets. On the right is a door which probably leed to the bathroom. Natalia walked to the balcony doors and opened them. She stepped outside breathing in the smell. She looked out over his Kingdom, lost in thoughts.

_I have to put an end on this. I have to kill him. Tonight. _

* * *

**Kind of cliffhanger. Don't hate me!**

**Reviews would be nice :)**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time:**

"Go ahead my Lady, I am not allowed to go into his room." Natalia nodded and walked to the door. It is a huge room with many window's and a balcony. In the middle of his room stands a large king-size bed with beautiful coloured red sheets. On the right is a door which probably leed to the bathroom. Natalia walked to the balcony doors and opened them. She stepped outside breathing in the smell. She looked out over his Kingdom, lost in thoughts.

_I have to put an end on this. I have to kill him. Tonight_.

* * *

Natalia was thinking when she would put the poison in his drink. _Maybe during breakfast to morrow, no his Mother will be there also. So during dinner or lunch is impossible too. _She shivered from the cold and walked back inside his room. Then she saw it,in the corner on the right stood a table with a wine barrel. _Perfect. _Natalia walked to the barrel, took the necklace with the tube of poison out of her corset and dripped some of it in the barrel. She placed the tube back in her corset, between her breasts._ He just has to take a sip from it and he will be dead in one hour._

Natalia walked to the bed and sat down. She smiled, this was finally ending! No marriage with Clinton Barton. Hopefully her Father will not force her to marry any other Prince or Lord.

"You wanted to talk to me Dear?" Clinton said as he came sit down next to her. _How does he do it? He is the only person who can sneak up on me._

"Yes. Why did you warned your staff?" Natalia said looking at him.

"Excuse me?" He looked confused. "Natalia you have to clarify what you mean."

"Jane told me. She said that you had warned them that if they did not please me, they will be dismissed or worse. Do you think I am not capable to take care of it myself?"

"No, of course not. But I want that they treat you with respect." _Well that is an answer I did not expect. _There was a silence, but Natalia broke it.

"Do you have a horse I can borrow?"

"Yes I have, you can pick one. I will send a guard with you."

"No, please do not."

"I will not let you leave alone."

"Then come with me Clinton." Before she knew it the words had left her mouth. _I can not fall for him! That man does not know what kind of affect he has on me. _He smiled.

"I would love to."

* * *

After 2 hours of horse racing, Clinton gave up and let Natalia win. By the time they got back at the castle it was a hour past dinner time so they ate alone. Much to Natalia's dislike she acctully enjoyed spending time with Clinton. It felt like they have known each other for years. But she know that the end was comming. And after all she still does not want to marry him. He will die soon. So the time they had with each other was nice.

Following dinner Natalia went to the library, because Clinton had to arrange things about his Kingdom. She finally found a book that she maybe likes. A book about Gods and other planets. Clinton had said to her that she may use everything in his castle even if it was his bathroom. She was about to search for Jane when she remembered that Jane was not allowed to go in Clinton's room. Natalia walked back to Clinton's room to make a warm nice bath.

She put on the crane and did some bathpearls in it. Stripped down she stepped in the bathtub. She picked up her book from the side table and begin to read it. Natalia does not know how much time had past, but when the water was starting to get cold she got out of it, putting on her nightgown. She walked back to the room and sees that Clinton is back. He is standing outside on his balcony. Natalia walked over, leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." He turned and smiled.

"Hey, you look beautiful even in your nightgown."

"Thank you." He walked to her.

"Do you want some wine?" _This is it, he will be dead in an hour._

"No, thank you. I was actually about to go to sleep." He walked past her to the barrel of wine. "Where did you plan for me to sleep?" He filled a glass of wine and turned to face her.

"In my bed."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to get used to it eventually." He was about to take a sip from his wine when something stopped him. "Do you really think I am that stupid Natalia? I know what you did to your other fiancés and husbands." He put down the glass. She was shocked. _How? How does he know it?!_

"And what is it that I did with them according to you?"

"You killed them all." Natalia was starting to get angry.

"That is not true I killed them except for one! The one I loved."

"Yeah that is true. That is why I killed him. But you did not really love him Talia." _He killed him? He killed Alexei! Wait what was it what he said...Talia.. That can not be true. There was only one man who called me that. That is why he looked so familiar.._

"James?" She manged to say.

"You finally recognize me. But Clinton is my true name." Tears came up in the corners of her eyes.

"You never came!" She yelled at him. "We decided to run away together and you never came!" Tears where streaming down on her face. She was angry very angry. "I tought you were dead! You lied to me! You said you were poor, that you had nothing left to stay. But you were a Prince!" She slapped him on his cheek. Hard. He grabbed her wrists, stopping her from slapping him again. She broke down, crying, collapsing against him. He released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tightly. "You never came!" She said sobbing.

"I know, let me explane it Talia." He stroked her hair.

"Explane? What is there to explane? You never came. You left us." He stiffened.

"Us? What do you mean? I left you, only you." She looked up at him, tears were falling from her eyes again.

"I was pregnant."

* * *

**Now you know why Clinton looked so familiar to Natalia. **

**Reviews would be nice :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time**

"I know, let me explain it Talia." He stroked her hair.

"Explain? What is there to explain? You never came. You left us." He stiffened.

"Us? What do you mean? I left you, only you." She looked up at him, tears were falling from her eyes again.

"I was pregnant."

* * *

Clint was shocked._ She was pregant?!_ He looked up at her, eyes wide open. He saw the hurt in Natalia's eyes and pulled her close. He wanted to never let go of her, he finally had her back.

"You were with a child." It was a statement not a question. "Why did you not tell me Talia?"

"I was, believe me I was, but you never came." She said between sobs. He felt more guilty.

"What happend to the child?" Deep inside he allready knew the answer, but he hoped it was not true.

"I miscarried it. I am sorry." She was crying know. It broke his heart.

"You were 15 Natalia. I am the one who has to apologize for putting you in that place."

"But I miscarried your child."

"Did your parents knew?"

"No they did not. I was going to tell them when I was showing. But I-" He cut her off, he know it was disrespectful but he could not cause her more pain by saying it again.

"I am so sorry. I am sorry I was not there for you." She did not respond. Hours were passing by, neither of them said something. They just continued to hold eachother. Suddenly Natalia spoke.

"Bring me back. I want to go home."

"I understand I will bring you back, tomorrow."

"No, now. I leave and you never see me again." Clinton froze. He was not going to let this happen. He finally had Natalia back he was not going to lose her again. Ever. He want to marry her, because he is madly in love with her since he first saw her.

**Flashback**

_Clinton Barton, 16 years, Prince of The Barton Kingdom walked in the forest of The Romanova Kingdom. He knew he should not be here but he could not care. He was bored, normaly when he was bored he would go practicing archery. But today was diffrent, like nothing would please him. He walked and walked, nothing seemed to stop him. That was when he saw her sitting at the edge of the lake. Feet swinging over the edge, in the water. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Long red curls where bouncing on her lower back. She was pale and had red full lips. She looked like an fallen angel. That when he noticed she was crying._

_He as gentelman could not let her there alone, crying. He walked to her, sitting down, feets also in the water, not bothering to put his shoes off. _

_"Go away." She said sobbing._

_"No, my Mother would kill me if I let a beautiful woman alone in the forest, crying." She snapped her head up to him, looking confused._

_"My apologizes, I expected someone else." _

_"Your forgiven." He smiled. "So what is wrong? Why is a beautiful woman like you sitting here a alone and crying?"_

_"That is none of your concern. I do not even know you." __Shit that was true he thought. I can not tell her my real name. Then she will treat my diffrent. She will become one of the many girls who wants to marry me because of my money._

_"I am James, James Black. So now you know me, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"I do not trust people that easy Mister Black." He liked the sound of his name coming for her lips._

_"That is a shame because I am not leaving. And since your here I guess the reason why you are crying has something to do with home. So you are not leaving either." How can he see through me? She tought._

_"Very good, Mister Black."_

_"Call me James. Who are you?"_

_"Natalia Romanova." That last name shocked him. Romanova. The 13 year old daughter of Lord Romanova. He was fucked. Why did he not just tell her his real name?! He could not say that he had lied to her, then she would never trust him. That was something he would not risk, So he became James Black to her._

_"So what is wrong Talia?"_

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"Talia."_

_"Why?"_

_He smiled. "Your name is to long, Talia." Out the corner of his eyes her saw her smile lightly._

**_End of flashback._**

"I am not letting that happen." He said sternly. She let go of him and took a step back.

"I want to go home. I do not want to be with someone who lied to me."

"Talia do not do this. Do not walk away from us now. I know you are affraid." _Why does he know me so well? _"You are affraid of falling in love again, you are affraid of being left alone again. But I will not make that mistake twice Natalia."

"I do not believe in love anymore, and that is your fault."

"I know, and I am truly sorry. And I know it is the reason why you killed all those other men."

"You know nothing about me."

"Believe me I do, I allways kept an eye on you. Let me explain things and stay with me please?"

"I do think-"

"Please? I love you. Give me one chance?" That changed her expression, it became softer.

"Why did you not come?" Clinton could hear the hurt in her words. It hurted him so much, the thought of her standing there in the forest waiting for him while she was pregnant and he never showed up. The thought of her going to a misscarriage alone. What right had he to get her back? He felt selfish. But she has the right to know the truth.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time:**

"Please? I love you. Give me one chance?" That changed her expression, it became softer.

"Why did you not come?" Clinton could hear the hurt in her words. It hurted him so much, the thought of her standing there in the forest waiting for him while she was pregnant and he never showed up. The thought of her going to a misscarriage alone. What right had he to get her back? He felt selfish. But she has the right to know the truth.

* * *

"I could not come." Clinton answered. _He cloud not come? what was that for silly excuse?!_

"You cloud not or you wanted not?"

"Is that what you think Natalia?" He looked at her, hurt. "I would give up my whole Kingdom for you, if that means I get you back and you know it!" He snapped at her. _What am I doing? He is right he would do anything for me. But I can not forgive him for leaving me without a single word._

"I think we are done. You had your chance. Bring me bac-" He cut her off.

"No, I am not done!" He yelled at her. Natalia started to walk away but Clinton grabbed her arm firmly. She looked up at him, tears were about to drop. His grip softened. But he still hold her in place. "I could not come because that day, my Father died and that day I became the Lord of my Fathers Kingdom. I wanted to come, I wanted to run away with you but from that day on, I could not do that. I was responsible of my Kingdom, and I could not left it. But if I had the chance you know I would do it. Please I made mistakes by lying to you yes, but forgive me. You are everthing I ever wanted." She was still looking in his eyes, she allways loved his eyes. All does years she thought he was dead. And here he was standing right in front of her, asking for forgiveness.

_Why was I so stupid, I know him! There had to be a reason why he did not came. I love him. I love him so much. But can I risk the fact that he lied to me? These days made me realised how much I missed him. It was true I never loved any other man besides him. I never loved Alexei, I loved Alexei as a brother. I love James or Clinton or whatever his name might be! I love him and I don not think I can handle losing him again. That strange 16 year old boy who comforted me all does years ago, is the only one I truly love. Like he said he made mistakes but so did I. If I told him I was pregnant the day I found out, maybe it would have ended diffrent._

"Natali-" He started, pulling her out of her thoughts. But before she realised what she was doing, she pushed her lips against his. He froze he did not expect that. He kissed her back and felt her smile. He bit her bottom lip which onwed a moan from her. Clinton loved hearing that sound again. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, in respons she locked her arms around his neck. She slightly sucked his upper lip. Tongues dancing with one other. They broke apart for air.

"Have you any idea how long I have wanted to do that Dear?" He said smiling down at her.

"Tell me, my Lord." She teased him.

"From the moment you walked through that door. Just seeing how beautiful you have became. And when you aksed me about your breasts. Do you even what kind of effect you have on me Natalia?"

"Yes I do my Lord." She smirked. He captered her lips with his again. Slowly he walked forward, gently lying Natalia on the bed and climbing on top of her. Never breaking the kiss. She scratched the back of his skull, fingers playing with his hair. He groaned. Their tongues fighting for dominance as their lips molded into each other. Clinton broke the kiss, brushing his lips along the side of her jaw. Natalia gave him more access by titling her head back. She moaned when his tongue licked her jawline, down to her neck.

Clinton begin to undo the laces on her night gown while she was planting several hot kisses along his neck. She was his again. When the laces were loose Clinton lifted the night gown over her head and tossed the fabric somewhere in the room. There she was, the woman he thought he had lost forever who layed now underneath him only in her panties. And he enjoyed every bit of it. "You are so beautiful." He breathed. Natalia pulled him down for a long breathtaking kiss. He continued kissing his way back down to her breasts. Clinton brought one of her hard nippels into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the little hard nub. Making Natalia gasp.

She tugged at the hem of his armour. "Please me by taking it off Clinton." She said breathless. He could get used to this. She needed him, just as much as he needed her. He sat up and did what he was told, lying back on her, she flipped them. Natalia was now on top of Clinton. Clinton looked at her as she straddled him. "Enjoying the view Hawk?"

"Indeed I am my Spider." She had missed his nicknames for her. Nobody ever dared to call her anything else than 'Natalia'. He traced the line of her breasts with his fingers. She could feel his growing erection, and brushed teasing against it. He hissed as reaction. She smiled at the effect she had on him. After all those years that still had not changed.

Natalia undid the button of his pants. She leaned forward pressing her breasts against his bare chest, wispering in his ear. "Make love to me Clinton." He did not need more permission. He flipped them over, she was now laying on her back with him on top of her again.

"I would love to Natalia." He wispered back. He slid of his pants and underwear, relieving his erected cock. He removed her panties. Clinton positioned him between her legs at her entrance and looked up at her. He knew he had her permission, but still it was at least 7 years ago that he did this with her. Any other woman he could not care about. But this was Natalia, his first. She was everting to him. Natalia nodded. With one thrust he filled her completely. Her eyes closed and they both moaned loudly. He started to move slow. Natalia moaned his name several times. He was just hitting the right spot. This was nothing like a quick fuck, this was sweet love making.

Clinton begin to speed his pace. Natalia dug her fingernails into his shoulders. She absolutly had missed the feeling of Clinton inside her. It did not lasts long before they both climaxed. Clinton collapsed on top of her. Both breathing hard. Ones he had catched his breath, he pulled out of her and rolled off her. Whit one move he pulled Natalia into his arms, kissing her on her head. Neither of them said a thing, but that was not necessary. They enjoyed the moment, finally having each other back. And ready to never let go.

Soon sleep took them over.

* * *

**Don't worry this not the end of the story!**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lats Time: **

Neither of them said a thing, but that was not necessary. They enjoyed the moment, finally having each other back. And ready to never let go.

Soon sleep took them over.

* * *

Natalia woke up from sunlight which shone to the balcony doors. It is a beautiful day. She thought about last night. She made love with Clinton Francis Barton. She smiled like an idiot, although it was not there first time. Natalia still felt sore from last night. He is one of the biggest she had ever had.

Natalia looked up at the still asleep Clinton. He looked peacefull and happy. She was still in his arms, head on his chest. She kissed his chest, causing him to wake up. Clinton growled, slowly opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"It is indeed my Princess." He said palying with her curls. There was a silence. Natalia still had so many questions for him, she would have aksed them last night but the night ended differently than she expected. (Not that she is complaining.) She still wanted answers, and she know she will get them. Clinton caught the look on her face and knew that something was bothering her.

"What are you thinking of?"

"I want answers Dear."

"I will give them, if you give yours." She nodded that sounded reasonable.

"Why did you kill Alexei?"

"I do not share you."

"I get that, believe me I do but why did you not come to me and explained everything, you know I would choose you over him."

"I know but would you forgive me?"

"I did now." In respons he kissed her soft on her lips. After they broke apart he thought about his question.

"Did you really thought I was dead?" She stiffened. That was enough for him to answer his question. Yes she thought he really had died. He saw the pain in her eyes. Clinton knew he had reached a sensitive subject. Just than when he thought that Natalia would not respond, she started talking.

"Yes, I searched for you. But no one knew who you was, but I guess that makes sense now." Clinton smiled and Natalia looked at him, confused. "Care to share what is so funny my Lord?"

"You never changed Darling. You are so strong, so independent. I just missed you so much." Her eyes lit up and she smiled back.

"You said you kept an eye on me?"

"Yes my Lady. I knew you could take care of yourself but if something had happend to you I would never forgive myself. Besides that I could not let you go. I still can not. I courted you a long time ago. You promised me years ago that you would marry me. Would you still be willing to marry me?"

**Flashback**

_Natalia was sitting between Clinton's legs, leaning against his masculin chest. They were sitting under a tree in the forest of the Romanova Kingdom, enjoying each other's company and talking about there future._

_"If I could give you a way out, would you take it Talia?"_

_"You know I would." She answered without a second thought._

_"Then run away with me."_

_"to where?"_

_"Far, far away from everthing."_

_"What do I have to bring with me?"_

_"Some clothes, money. I shall take care of a horse, food, everting we need."_

_"When do we go?"_

_"I will meet you here in 2 days around sunset, so you have time to tell your family farewell."_

_"You are my only family James."_

_"Not formally. When we are away from here, will you marry me? And bear my children into our world?"_

_"Yes I will."_

**_End Of Flashback._**

Her face lit up and she smiled her beautiful smile. Clinton would die, just to see that smile again. "Yes my Lord." He smiled, finally they both could be happy again. "But I have one last question."

"Ask me, anything."

"Are you still doing archery?"

"Yes my Darling."

"Could you teach me?"

"I could teach you today if that is what you want?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

* * *

**Natalia's POV.**

"Clinton told me you had agreed to marry him?" Lady Barton asked as we walked through the garden.

"Yes indeed I have my Queen. In the past few days we became near each other."

"Natalia, Dear please do not address me with an appellation I will lose soon to you, my Son's bride." She said sweetly. "It is good to see that my Son is finally happy. The way he looks, when you are in the room, it is like he is ready to take a bullet for you. I have never seen him like this with any other woman." _I know he was allways protective over me. But I can not blame him. We both know we can not live without each other anymore._

"Have you told your Parents already?"

"No but Clinton said that he would send someone to invite my Parents for dinner tomorrow night. Then we will announce it. He also send somone to invite Lord Stark and his wife Virginia along with Lord Coulson. I hope that is alright with you my Lady?"

"Of course it is! It would be lovely to see Anthony, Virginia and Philip again."

"Natalia ! There you are!" I heared Clinton call while he walked to us. He stands besides me, wrapping an arm around me. "Mother." He greeted.

"I will leave the two of you alone." She said and walked away in the direction of the castle. Clinton turned to me.

"Ready for your archery lesson Talia?" I smiled at him.

* * *

**Not a real long chapter I know!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time:**

"Have you told your Parents already?"

"No but Clinton said that he would send someone to invite my Parents for dinner tomorrow night. Then we will announce it. He also send somone to invite Lord Stark and his wife Virginia along with Lord Coulson. I hope that is alright with you my Lady?"

"Of course it is! It would be lovely to see Anthony, Virginia and Philip again."

"Natalia ! There you are!" I heared Clinton call while he walked to us. He stands besides me, wrapping an arm around me. "Mother." He greeted.

"I will leave the two of you alone." She said and walked away in the direction of the castle. Clinton turned to me.

"Ready for your archery lesson Talia?" I smiled at him.

* * *

Anthony Stark was searching for books in his pesonal library. It was one of those days that he wanted to study, read and invent new things. That was also one of those days that would drive Virginia, his wife, insane because of the fact that he was busy all day and avoid doing his duties as a Lord.

Finally Anthony had found the book he was looking for. He began to read but could not get far because of knock on the door.

"Come In." He said. The door opend and Hogan Happy the personal helper of Lord Strak came in.

"My Lord." He bowed. "I received a message from Lord Barton."

"Tell me."

"My Lord, you and the Queen are invited to a dinner at the Barton Kingdom tomorrow night."

"The Barton Kingdom? Has Clinton finally found himself a Queen?" He mocked. He knew Clinton, he had rejected every Princess. There was no chance that man would ever found his Queen.

"Yes my Lord, according the rumors it seems so." Lord Strak looked up from his book, looking suprised. He never thought that that day would come. He smiled.

"She must be very special." He said more to himself than to Hogan.

"Tell them we will be there tomorrow at 5."

"Yes, anything else?"

"Get Virginia here."

"Yes My Lord." Hogan bowed and left the library.

Lord Strak thought about it. _It is unbelievable! After all those years Clinton finally found himself a Queen. This is wonderful news! Who is she? Why did Clinton never spoke of her? _Lord Stark reminded himself to aks all those question tomorrow. He started to read again. After 10 minutes he begin to wonder why Virginia has not come yet. Just as he was about to call for Hogan she entered. He stood up and walked to her.

"You needed me?"

"Yes Dear. I have good news."

"Tell me Anthony." She smiled.

"Lord Barton finally has found himself a Queen, my Dear." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"So I have heard. But Dear that are only rumors." She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Then explane why Clinton would invited us for dinner tomorrow night."

"Anthony, you know Clinton. Who would he marry, if he allways rejected every Princess? Are there still Princesses left who are not married?"

"Maybe she has no royal blood."

"You need to clear you head Dear. It is just a rumor." She kissed his cheek.

"I guess we will see who is right tomorrow Darling." Lord Stark said.

* * *

I watched as Clinton teached Natalia archery. It disgusted me to see it._ Clinton was supposed to be mine. That slut took everthing away from me! He should marry me!_

"Like this?" She asked smiling. Clinton came up behind her and placed his hands over hers. They pulled back the string and let go. The arrow flew through the sky. The arrow hit the bullseye.

"That is amazing!" Natalia cheered.

_O please shut up._

Clinton turned and handed her another arrow. "Try this one on your one Dear." She placed the arrow, pulling the string back and letting go. Sending the arrow just a few inches from the bulleye with a 'dang'.

"You are pretty good Tailia." He kissed her cheek.

"Well I had a great mentor." She smiled.

_I am supposed to be the Queen of The Barton Kingdom. She will regret that she ever dared to come near my love! __I will kill her, I will do everything that is necessary to get him back_.

"Natalia Romanova you will regret stealing things that are mine."

* * *

** Cliffhanger! Hahaha sorry. But otherwhise this story was getting a little boring.**

** So who is this new threat to Natalia? What will happen? How will Virginia react at the fact that it isn't just a romur?**

**Thanks for the reviews BTW! They make me happy.**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time:**

I watched as Clinton teached Natalia archery. It disgusted me to see it._ Clinton was supposed to be mine. That slut took everthing away from me! He should marry me!_

"Like this?" She asked smiling. Clinton came up behind her and placed his hands over hers. They pulled back the string and let go. The arrow flew through the sky. The arrow hit the bullseye.

"That is amazing!" Natalia cheered.

_O please shut up._

Clinton turned and handed her another arrow. "Try this one on your one Dear." She placed the arrow, pulling the string back and letting go. Sending the arrow just a few inches from the bulleye with a 'dang'.

"You are pretty good Tailia." He kissed her cheek.

"Well I had a great mentor." She smiled.

_I am supposed to be the Queen of The Barton Kingdom. She will regret that she ever dared to come near my love! __I will kill her, I will do everything that is necessary to get him back_.

"Natalia Romanova you will regret stealing things that are mine."

* * *

Philip Coulson looked out of the barouche window and saw that he reached Clinton's castle. He was curious about the reason why his friend had announced a dinner. He reached the port. The guards let him pass. Not much later he saw Clinton and a unfamiliar, beautiful redhead standing by his side. The barouche stopped and Philip got out of it. He walked to Clinton and the redhead.

Now he could see the redhead's face, he recognized her. Natalia Romanova. Alias The Black Widow. Daughter of Lord Romanova. He turned to his friend."Clinton it has been to long."

"Indeed Philip. I would like to introduce you to Natalia Romanova."

"No need. I know who she is."

He took Natalia's hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure Princess." Natalia nodded.

"Let's go inside. Shall we?" Clinton said. They walked through the door, to the living area. Philip smiled, it has been a long time since the last time he was here. Still nothing had changed, besides the redhead. Philip had heard rumours about her, she had killed all her husbands. _Hopefully Clinton sees her as a friend an nothing more._

"Dear, I have to go to see Jane." Natalia said. Clinton nodded and kissed her cheek, with that she left.

"Clinton I think we should talk." Philip begin.

"Yes. Take a seat." He gestured to the seats next to him. They sit down, opposite eachother.

"You want wine?"

"Yes that would be lovely."

"Darcy! Get two glasses of wine." Clinton commanded the kitchen maid. Two minutes later a petite woman with brown curly hair and two glasses of wine appeared. She placed the glasses at the small table in front of them and turned to Lord Barton. She bowed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you My Lord?"

"No, you may leave now." She nodded and left. Both Philip and Clinton sipped their wine.

"So tell my, why is Princess Natalia here? I did not know you two were befriend." Clinton thought before answering. _He is my friend but still __I can not tell him yet. Philip probably heared the romours about her. Okay some are true but, he does not know her!_

"Yes we are. She is very important to my."

"I do hope you know what you are doing Clinton."

* * *

Not long after Philip had arrived, Lord Romanova, his wife and Maria arrived. Maria was excited, she hoped her mistress finally had found love. She always had a good feeling about Lord Barton. Maria truthly believes in love, despite of the fact that she still has no husband. But why give up hope? A maid escort them to the living area. Clinton stood up and walked to them. Maria bowed for him.

"Lord and Lady Romanova, Miss Hill. You probably already know Lord Coulson." He greeted while gesturing to Philip.

"Lord Barton, Coulson. It is a pleasure." Lord Romanova said. "May I asked where my daughter is?"

"I am right here Father." Natalia said as she and Jane walked in. Natalia kissed her Father's cheek and huged her Mother. "Maria it is good to see you again."

"It is My Lady." Maria smiled and bowed another time.

Thay all sat down and talked, laughed and drank. After on hour Lord Stark and Virginia arrived. Maid's were preparing dinner. Lady Barton had also returned from visiting the village. After on other hour Darcy came to tell them dinner was served. They walked to the dining room. Natalia sat down next to Clinton and Virginia. Dinner was fantastic, there was turkey with salad and the dessert tasted amazing. Clinton stood up.

"I have important news to announce." Everybody was silence and looked at him to continue. "We all are here to celebrate my betrothal with this lovely jong lady, soon to be the Queen of my Kingdom, Natalia Romanova."

Maria, Jane, Lady Barton, Lord and Lady Romanova were smiling. Anthony was grinning towards Virginia, because after all he was right. Virginia ignored her husband and smiled also. Philip was shocked.

* * *

"Play happy little family Natalia, because it would not last long. I promise you that." I wispered to myself as I watched the announcing from the kitchen door.

"Katherina?!" I heard Darcy calling my name and turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Do you not see? Lady Barton's glass is empty! refill it!"

"Yes, of course." I say as I went to refill her glass.

* * *

**So Katherina is the one who wants Natalia dead! And poor Philip is in shock!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them!**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Time:**

Maria, Jane, Lady Barton, Lord and Lady Romanova were smiling. Anthony was grinning towards Virginia, because after all he was right. Virginia ignored her husband and smiled also. Philip was shocked.

* * *

"Play happy little family Natalia, because it would not last long. I promise you that." I wispered to myself as I watched the announcing from the kitchen door.

"Katherina?!" I heard Darcy calling my name and turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Do you not see? Lady Barton's glass is empty! refill it!"

"Yes, of course." I say as I went to refill her glass.

* * *

Maria Hill walked through the halls of the Barton Castle. A few hours ago was the announcing. She was happy, her mistress had finally fallen in love. After the announcing Natalia insisted that Maria stayed her personal servant. Once Clinton and Natalia are married she would come living in the Barton Castle.

Maria was lost in her thoughts. _What would Lord Barton be like? He must be special to my Lady. Natalia seemed truly happy. They look like the knew eachother for years. Every body seemed happy except for Lord Coulson. Why would he not be happy? Well It is not my place t-. _Her thoughts were interrupt by Darcy.

"You are Maria? Right?"

"Yes. Is there something I can do?"

"Well there is. All the other maids and servants are busy. So can you take this to Steven?" She asked as she handed Maria a letter.

"Yes of course."

"Thank you. O, I am Darcy." Darcy turned to leave when Maria spoke again.

"Could you tell me which way? Please?" Maria spoke slightly embarrassed.

"Yes sorry I forgot you are new here. Just follow this path and turn first left. You will see a door, go through and walk straight. You will see another door, that is his room."

"Thank you."

"If you are bored, just go to the kitchen. I am there most of the time. There is always something you can do there. Pleasure meething you Maria."

"Alright. I will keep that in mind. It is indeed Darcy." Maria said as she followed Darcy's instructions. Maria liked that woman, she was nice. She stopped in front of the door and knocked twice.

"Who is it?"

"It is Maria, Lady Darcy asked me to give you this." Steven opend the door. He looked at her with his beautiful eyes.

"Maria.. You are Natalia's servant right?"

"Yes." she answered nervous. _Why am I nervous?! I am never nervous! What in Lords name is wrong with me?_

"I heared a lot about you. Its a pleasure finally meeting you." He said as he kissed her hand. Maria felt the heat running in her cheeks. "You are adorable when you are blussing my Lady."

"Thank you Mister Rogers." She smiled.

"No need for that Miss, please call me Steven."

"Only if you call me Maria." He smiled down at her.

"Of Course." She handed him the letter. "Do you know from who it is?"

"Darcy did not say from who. Why? Does it not stand on the envelope?"

"No it does not." He opend the letter and start reading. "O my Lord..." Maria looked up at his face. Steven looked alarmed.

"Something wrong?"

"Get your Mistress and bring her here! Now!" Maria looked shocked from his outburst. She turned and ran to the room of Clinton and Natalia. Without knocking she burst through the door. It was empty. She opend the door which lead to the bathroom. Empty. _Please tell me nothing happend... _She heard footsteps. She walked back to the bedroom. The door swung open and Clinton and Steven burst through it. Maria sighed with relief.

"Please tell me she is here?!" Clinton asked angrily. Maria shook her head. "Steven get the guards and detective Fury here. Maria tell Lords Stark and Coulson. I will tell my Mother and Lord Romanova." He sighed heavily and sat down on the bed, his hand cupping his face. Steven nodded and walked away.

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"What was in the letter?" Clinton looked up and pulled the letter from his pocket. He handed her the letter. She unfolded it.

_Dear Servant,_

_I suggest you take this letter to your Lord. _

_Lord Barton has to cancel his betrothal otherwise his beloved Natalia will not survive. I will her back in one piece if you do exactly what I say. You will hear from me._

Maria gasped. She was not able to move. Someone had kidnapped Natalia... "My Lord, do you have any idea who it might be?"

"I wish I knew."

"We will find her my Lord."

"I hope you are right."

"She is a fighter."

He chuckled. "Believe me that I know. That I know." Maria nodded and walked away leaving him to his thoughts. She walked to the living area. She saw Virginia and Lord Coulson sitting by the fireplace, talking. Maria cleared her throat. Both turned their head to her.

"Listen your the fifth maid wh-" Lord Coulson started but Maria cut him off.

"This is importent! They took Natalia." Maria stammered

"Come again?" Virginia asked shocked.

"Natalia is kidnapped."

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry it took a while to update this chapter!**

**But what do you think of it? A little romance between Maria and Steven, Natalia is kidnapped, Clinton does everyting to get her back. Let me know what you think!**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Time:**

"We will find her my Lord."

"I hope you are right."

"She is a fighter."

He chuckled. "Believe me that I know. That I know." Maria nodded and walked away leaving him to his thoughts. She walked to the living area. She saw Virginia and Lord Coulson sitting by the fireplace, talking. Maria cleared her throat. Both turned their head to her.

"Listen your the fifth maid wh-" Lord Coulson started but Maria cut him off.

"This is important! They took Natalia." Maria stammered

"Come again?" Virginia asked shocked.

"Natalia is kidnapped."

* * *

Natalia slowly opened her eyes, looking around. She was tied up on a chair in a dark room. Her eyes felt heavy, her throat was dry. Her body felt sore and she was hungry. Natalia tried to remember what happend. The last thing she remembers is walking through the halls of the castle, on her way to her chambers to take a nap. When she reached her door someone grabbed her from behind and put a handkerchief on her mouth and nose. After that everything went black.

Natalia heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing a woman with brown curly hair. She wore a blue silk dress. She did look familiar, but Natalia could not place her. The woman walked to her, stopping in front of Natalia. The woman smiled slightly. Natalia was sure she had seen the woman before.

"Natalia Romanova..."

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"I am Katherina, the one Clinton actually should marry."

"Katherina.." She had heard that name before. Then it hit her. "You are one of Clinton's maids?"

"Not for long, because once I let my dear Lord know that you are dead I will be the one to comfort him. He will see that I am a appropriate Queen. We will marry and start a family." The words hurted Natalia more than she would admit.

"You are insane! He would never love you. You are nothing to him! Clinton probably does not even know you exists!" Katherina looked down at her angrily. Before Natalia knew what happend, Katherina slept her hard across her cheek. Natalia smiled on the inside, she needed to get under Katherina's skin. And it worked.

"You filthy whore! You think every men will fall for you! You play with them and then you kill them! If Clinton can love a whore than I can assure you he will love me! And I will not let Clinton die because of you! Just like you did to Re-.." Katherina stopped, realising she had said too much. Natalia realised who she referred. _What was she to him? _Katherina looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Reynold Seger? What was Reynold to you?" Katherina did not answer, she walked away, locking the door again.

* * *

Philip came stand next to his sad friend. Maria told him what had happend to Natalia. He did not like her but his friend did, Philip would do everthing to get Natalia back, just for Clinton. He hated to see his friend like this. Philip clapped him slightly on his back. Clinton turned his head to Philip and smiled sadly.

"I heard what happend. How can I help?"

"You do not have to help me Philip, I know you do not like her."

"You are my friend Clinton, and for some reason you love her."

"You wanne know that reason?" He said smiling. Philip nodded and Clinton continued."Natalia and I have a history together."

"Do tell me."

"I met Natalia in the forest of the Romanova Kingdom. I was 16 years old, she was 13. We became close friends and spoke to eachother every day. I knew I was falling for her, but I told her when we first met that I was someone else. I thought that if I tell her who I was, she would become a love-sick girl who wanted me for my money. But that was before I know who she was. Afters she told me that she was the daughter of Lord Romanova, I could not tell her I lied. She did not trust people easily so if I told her, she would hate me."

"What happend?"

"We were in love. Two years later we decided to run away together to start a new live. I could not come to the forest the day we would run away. It was the day my Father became sick. I became the Lord of my Kingdom, and after that we never saw eachother. I always send a maid, to keep an eye on her."

"Why did you never visited her?"

"I was going to, but than she married. I was too late."

"So is it true? She killed her husbands?"

"Yes but I made her to, I left her while she was pregnant and went to a miscarriage al alone! Is it that strange that after that she did not believed in love anymore?"

"She was pregnant and you left?!" Philip souned surprised and disappointed at the same time.

"I did not know she was pregnant!"

"Good Lord... I am sorry Clinton. I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Thank you." They stood in silence, waiting for detective Fury to arrive. 15 minutes past before Clinton spoke again. "The person who kidnapped her, must work in the castle." Clinton realized suddenly. "Why did I not realise that sooner?!"

"You lost me Clinton, do explane."

"No body except for the people who are in this castle know about the betrothal."

"Well that is the information I was looking for." A unfamiliar voice said. Philip and Clinton turned, happy to see that the unfamiliar voice belongs to detective Fury.

* * *

**First of all I wanne thank: _Diehardtwilightfan23_** **for all the support! I really appreciate it! Thanks hun!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Time:**

"Good Lord... I am sorry Clinton. I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Thank you." They stood in silence, waiting for detective Fury to arrive. 15 minutes past before Clinton spoke again. "The person who kidnapped her, must work in the castle." Clinton realized suddenly. "Why did I not realise that sooner?!"

"You lost me Clinton, do explane."

"No body except for the people who are in this castle know about the betrothal."

"Well that is the information I was looking for." A unfamiliar voice said. Philip and Clinton turned, happy to see that the unfamiliar voice belongs to detective Fury.

* * *

"Kath, do you not think that Princess Natalia must get something to eat and drink?" Katherina turned at the sound of the voice from her little sister.

"Why would I do that?" Katherina glared at her sibling. "Did you forgot what she has done to Reynold?"

"Of course not. But, we can not let her die! It has been almost 2 days since she is here, she ate and drank nothin- "

"Silence Anna!" Katherina cut her off and sighed. "I have to return to the castle, take care of her as long as I am gone. Bring her some water and bread. Do not speak to her! Am I clear?" Anna nodded. Katherina walked away, leaving a sad Anna behind.

"What has become of you Kath?" Anna muttered to herself as the door closed.

Anna and Katherina were always so close, but after what happend to Reynold everything changed. Katherina had become cold and longed for revenge. Anna missed the time were Katherina still was a nice, loving woman. Anna still loved Katherina dear, and promised that she always would support her older sister. But kidnapping a lid of the royal family and maybe even kill her, was not something Anna liked. What could she do? Katherina was her older sister! After her parents died 12 years ago, Katherina was the one who toke care of Anna, Katherina was only 16 years old. She did everything for Anna. It felt like the time to return a favor for Katherina, she had to. Even if she did not like it.

Anna walked to the kitchen and prepaired some bread and water. Once she was done she walked to the cellar where Natalia was kept. Anna took the torch from the holder and unlocked the door. She walked inside, besides the torch in her hand, the room was dark. Anna placed the tray with water and bread on the table in front of Natalia and light up the other torches in the room. Natalia slowly opend her eyes, looking to Anna. Anna walked behind Natalia to undo her tied hands. Anna returned in front of Natalia and smiled slightly.

"Princess I brought you some water and bread." She said as she looked at Natalia. Natalia looked weak and tired. She did not respond.

_She is certainly not Katherina, the woman looks sweet. Who is she? She must be around 20 years old. I have to get out of here. What if something has happend to Clinton..._ Natalia thought.

"Listen I know what my sister di-"

"Your sister?" Natalia asked suprised.

"Yes Princess. And I am sorry that she did this to you."

"Why is she doing this? Who was Reynold to her? To you?"

"Sorry I must not speak with you. You should eat something Princess." Anna walked away. It hurt her to see what her sister has done to the Princess. It was pretty obvious that Katherina was the one who created the injury on her cheek. Anna stood at the door when Natalia called her.

"Wait!"

Anna turned around. "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"Anna."

"Thank you Anna." Anna nodded walking away and closing the door behind her. _Do we have the right person? She is nothing like what Katherina told me._

* * *

"Detective Fury." Clinton greeted.

"Lord Barton, Lord Coulson." Coulson nodded at Fury, and Fury continued. "When I heard what happend I decided that I need help with this case."

"Do what is necessary."

"I thought you would say that, so I have send a letter to my assistant. He should arrive any minute." Clinton nodded for Fury to continue. "If you say that only the people who work here know about the betrothal, this investigation must continue in a private area. To begin with, I need to see that letter."

"All right. Follow me."

Clinton and detective Fury were talking for 2 hours in Clinton's counting room. Fury investigated the last place where Natalia was seen. Maria was the last person who saw her. Maria said that Natalia was heading for her chamber to take a nap. Right in front of the door of the chamber, Fury found a pink handkerchief. Most likely from a female, Clinton and Maria were sure it was not Natalia's. It was clear that the letter came from someone inside this castle. Fury decided that it would be the best to collect all the people who worked in the castle at the time the letter was delivered.

So here they stood, all the servants, maids, warriors and guards in a long row. Fury questioned them and watch the reaction on there faces when he showed them the letter.

"We have found a clue that can lead us to the kidnapper. It will be the best if the person who kidnapped the future Queen, makes himself known. We will found out eventually! If you make yourself known now, than there is a chance you will survive." Fury said loudly. _Most likely not. _Clinton thought.

"I argee, it will be the best to confess." A voice from behind the row spoke. Fury smiled to himself, knowing exactly to who the voice belongs to.

"Lord Barton I would like to introduce you to my assistant Loki Odinson."

Loki walked to Fury and Lord Barton and spoke. "Lord Barton. It is sad we have to meet under these circumstances."

"It is indeed."

"Brother?" Someone spoke. Loki looked up, searching for the person who spoke.

"How lovely to see you here Thor." Loki spoke, looking right at him. The warroir Thor looked back at his brother he thought he had lost. Thor was shocked.

* * *

**Thor and Loki are in the story too and Katherina has a little sister! ****BTW Katherina is now 28 years old, Anna 21. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton **


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Time:**

"Lord Barton I would like to introduce you to my assistant Loki Odinson."

Loki walked to Fury and Lord Barton and spoke. "Lord Barton. It is sad we have to meet under these circumstances."

"It is indeed."

"Brother?" Someone spoke. Loki looked up, searching for the person who spoke.

"How lovely to see you here Thor." Loki spoke, looking right at him. The warroir Thor looked back at his brother he thought he had lost. Thor was shocked.

* * *

Thor was shocked and unable to speak. _Loki? How is that possible?! He is dead... _"Missed me?" Loki spoke with a mischievous grin on his face. Thor was trying to find out how Loki survived the accident. He could not come to an answer but besides that he felt happy, he had his lost brother back.

"Of course we did Loki. Why did you not come back to us? Mother and Fathe-" Loki cut him off. Odin was not his Father! Frigga was not his Mother but he loved her. Odin on the other hand has lied to him for years!

"Stop right there Thor. Did Father not tell you?"

"What are you talking about Brother?" Thor looked confused. Detetive Fury had enough, they were here to solve a kidnapping not to make a chitchat!

"Enough!" Fury yelled. Once he had everybody's attention he continued. "We are here to solve a kidnapping! You two can go on once this is solved!" Lord Barton looked impressed. _Finally someone who takes some action to get back Natalia._

"Where were we..? Oh right. Does somebody wants to confess? Like I said if the kidnapper makes himself known there is a chance he or she will survive!" Nobody said a ting. Fury smiled and turned around to pick up a pile of papers. "Everyone in this room is going to write down exactly what I say. We will see who's handwriting matches the one of the letter."

Detective Fury started to give everyone a paper, some ink and a feather.

**Katherina's POV.**

_Dear Lord! They will know! I can not let them win! Natalia is still alive, she has to die soon before they find her! She will pay for what she did to Reynold. And then Clinton will be mine! I am supposed to be the Queen of the Barton Kingdom!_

Fury handed me the paper, feather and ink. He looked at me. I could feel myself getting hotter. Then he walked away, doing exactly the same tings by the person next to me. Once he was farther away I sighed in relief. _As soon as I am able to go home I have to kill her!_

Once Fury was done he walked to Lord Barton. They quietly discussed something and then Fury turned back to us and spoke. "I want everybody to write down what I say. First of all your name!" _I can write down somebody else's name, they will see my name is missing but it will take some time before they notice. Just enough time to make me kill Natalia, slowly, painfully._

I wrote down Darcy's name. Detective Fury continued. "Write down: Dear Servant, I suggest you take this letter to your Lord. Lord Barton has to cancel his betrothal otherwise his beloved Natalia will not survive. I will her back in one piece if you do exactly what I say. You will hear from me."

I swallowed hard. When everybody was done Detective Fury collected the papers, Lord Barton dismissed everyone to go back to their work. _This is my chance, I have to seduce Lord Barton. So when they know it is me, he can defend me. _

I tuck on my dress so it's shows a bit more of my cleavage. I walked to Lord Barton and bowed. "My Lord."

"Yes maid?" He spoke tiredly. _Okay obvious he does not want the talk to me. But he is the solution if I get in trouble. _

I toke a step closer to him. "I am sure Detective will be able to get her back in time." I smiled my fake, sweet smile. Clinton locked eyes with me and nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you my Lord?"

"No thank you. I should get going." With that he walked away. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Katherina went home as fast as she could. She had to end things. A person to be exact.

Anna was sitting in a chair while reading a book. She felt bad for the Princess. There must be some reason why the Princess had killed Reynold. The Princess did not look like the kind of woman that would kill people without a reason.

Anna was startled when the front door swung open, revealing her angry looking older sister. _This can not be good. _She placed the book on the table in front of her and looked at Katherina. "What is wrong Katherina?"

Katherina did not answer she just stood there lost in thoughts. "Katherina?" Anna tried again. Suddenly Katherina looked up, she had a drak smile on her lips. Then she and stormed to the cellar. Anna rushed after her, trying to stop her.

"KATHERINA! Stop it!" Anna screamed. She knew exactly what Katherina was intend to do to the Princess. Anna grabbed her by the arm, hard. Katherina turned around glaring at her. She was furious.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" Katherina tried to pull back her arm.

"Stop it Kath. This has to end!" Anna said desperate. Tears wear comming up in the corners of her eyes.

Katherina eyes softened. "I am sorry An." Anna released the grip on Katherina's arm."You are right. It has to end. And that is exactly what I am going to do!" Before Anna could react Katherina pushed her hard. Anna's head collided with the wall and everything went black. Katherina smiled sadly and turned to open the door to the room where Natalia was kept.

_Time to end things. _Katherina thought as she walked inside.

* * *

**It took me a while to write this chapter because I wanted Anna to show more of her good side, Katherina more of her hate for Natalia and a little bit of Loki and Thor. I hope that it approves! **

**So kind of cliffhanger! Let me know what you think! **

**Xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Time:**

"KATHERINA! Stop it!" Anna screamed. She knew exactly what Katherina was intend to do to the Princess. Anna grabbed her by the arm, hard. Katherina turned around glaring at her. She was furious.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" Katherina tried to pull back her arm.

"Stop it Kath. This has to end!" Anna said desperate. Tears wear comming up in the corners of her eyes.

Katherina eyes softened. "I am sorry An." Anna released the grip on Katherina's arm."You are right. It has to end. And that is exactly what I am going to do!" Before Anna could react Katherina pushed her hard. Anna's head collided with the wall and everything went black. Katherina smiled sadly and turned to open the door to the room where Natalia was kept.

_Time to end things. _Katherina thought as she walked inside.

* * *

Darcy was surprised when Detective Fury's assistant, Loki, knocked on her door. He smiled sadly at her. "Miss Lewis, I am here to escort you to Detective Fury. He wants to ask you some questions. Come with me please."

Loki held out his hand for her. Darcy nodded and took his hand. Loki escorted Darcy to a room she never knew that exist. Loki opened the door for her, she thanked hem and walked in. Inside the room were Detective Fury and Lord Barton waiting. The room was small, the only furniture that were there were 4 chairs and a table.

"Miss Lewis." Lord Barton begin. "Have a seat." Darcy did what she was told and took the seat across from Lord Barton. Loki placed himself in the chair next to her, across from Fury.

"Miss Lewis would you care to tell us why you kidnapped Princess Natalia?" Fury asked.

Darcy was shocked. _Is that why I am here? They think I have kidnapped Natalia.._"I beg your pardon. I did not do such a thing!"

"Then explane to us why your handwriting matches the handwriting from the letter!" Lord Barton said angry.

"My Lord, please let Miss Lewis explane some things." Loki said. He could not believe that some one like Darcy did this. He would not admit it, but from the moment he first lay an eye on Darcy, he fancied her.

"I do not know why my handwriting matches that from the letter, but I swear to you my Lord I did not do such a thing." Fury took some papers out of nowhere and placed them in front of Darcy on the table. Darcy took a look at them, it was the letter and a paper with the exact same handwriting. "It matches. But that is not my handwriting.." Darcy whispered. "That is not my handwriting." Darcy said again this time with more force.

"What did you say Miss?" Fury asked.

"That is not my handwriting but I do know whose it is."

"What do you mean this is not your handwriting?!" Fury asked irritated.

"Fury, it could be true. Anyone could just pick out a name to blame that person." Loki said.

"That is right. There is one way to find out." Fury handed her another paper, some ink and a feather. Darcy wrote down the text from the letter and handed it back. Fury studied the paper thoroughly and sighed. "It seems that Miss Lewis has been framed."

"You said you know whose handwriting it is?" Lord Barton asked.

"Yes my Lord."

"Whose?"

"Katherina's."

* * *

Natalia opened her eyes when she heard screaming. Something was wrong. After a few seconds the door opened, relieving a angry looking Katherina. There was something in her eyes. Hate. Katherina walked to Natalia, smiling down at her.

"So little Princess your time is up. How does it feels to be played?" Natalia ignored her, only to have Katherina slapping her across her cheek. "Why did you took him away from us? why?" Natalia felt blood dripping from the corner of her lips.

"What are you talking about?" Natalia asked.

"You killed him.. You killed Reynold! How could you?!" Natalia saw the tears comming up in Katherina's eyes.

"What was he to you?"

"He was my cousin! And you! You took him away from us!" Katherina said pointing her finger at Natalia. "WHY?!"

"My Father dicided that it was a good idea to marry a man! He had chosen Reynold, we married. Reynold tried to rape me on our weddingnight! I had to kill him!" Katherina's eyes changed from angry to shocked to furious.

"You Harlot! Reynold was not that kind of person!" Natalia watched in terror as Katherina pulled out a knife and stabbed it in her abdomen. Natalia held her breath, she was unable to pull out the knife because of her tied hands. Natalia wanted to scream out from pain, but she would not let Katherina know how much it hurts. "How dare you! He was a good person!"

Katherina pulled the knife out of her abdomen and was about to stab her again when someone held on her arm. Katherina turned around bewildered. Anna was holding her back.

"Katherina think about it! Lord Barton will kill you! Do you think that is what Reynold wanted?"

"He would do the same for me! For our family!"

Anna tried to pick the knife from her sister but Katherina stabbed her in her right shoulder."NO!" Natalia screamed in horror. _Anna was so sweet._ Anna fell on the ground her hands clutching the wound on her shoulder, hoping to put enough pressure on it to not bleed to dead.

"Stay out of this An!" Natalia tried to free herself from the chair but the bindings held her in place. Her head was feeling heavy, her visible started to had blur. She has lost too much blood. She felt like she could pass out any minute. Natalia saw that Katherina was about to stab her again. She closed her eyes. _This is it. I love you Clinton. I hope you know. _

When she felt nothing she opened her eyes, only to see that Katherina's heart was pierced with an arrow. Katherina's body felt lifeless to the ground. Relief came over Natalia as she felt someone untying her bindings.

"Natalia? Talia? look at me!" She heard Clinton say. It felt like he was miles away.

"Anna..Ann" She managed to say before everyting went black.

* * *

**Hahaha sorry cliffhanger! So what will happen to Loki and Darcy? Natalia passed out from blood loss, will she and Anna survive?**

**Reviews would be nice!**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Time:**

"Natalia? Talia? look at me!" She heard Clinton say. It felt like he was miles away.

"Anna..Ann" She managed to say before everyting went black.

* * *

Doctor Bruce Banner was suprised when 2 soldiers visited his doctors clinic in the village. They told him that he had to come with them and that it was urgent. Something about Princess Natalia being unconscious. The soldiers also told him that Lord Barton would give him a job in the Castle if he helps Natalia. He would be come the person doctor of the Royal Family.

So here he is walking the steps to the entrance of the castle of Lord Barton. Inside stood Lord Romanova with his wive and Lady Barton, waiting for him. Lady Romanova had tears streaming down her face.

"You must be Doctor Banner." Lord Romanova said.

"Yes My Lord. I heard something was wrong with Princess Natalia?"

"Indeed. My Daughter has been stabbed in her abdomen. Right now she is unconscious. We need your help."

"I see what I can do My Lord. Where can I find Princess Natalia?"

This time it was Lady Barton who answered. "She is in her chamber, which she shares with my son, her finace. I will take you there." Bruce nodded and followed Lady Barton upstairs. Lady Barton stopped in front of a door and knocked. A few seconds later Lord Barton opened the door.

"Mother?"

"Clinton, Doctor Banner has arrived." Lady Barton said. Lord Barton opened the door father and took a step aside, allowing Lady Barton and Bruce to enter.

Bruce looked around and spotted Princess Natalia laying down on a king sized bed. She looked very pale, there was a huge wound on her abdomen and a blood pool on the bed sheets. Banner set down his bag on the ground and placed a hand on Natalia's forehead. "This is not good. She is burning up and lost a lot of blood."

"Is there anything you can do? Money is not an issue." Lord Barton said sternly.

"Her wound need stitches to stop the bleeding. But if her fever does not break down, then there is still a chance she could die."

* * *

After Doctor Banner stitched up Princess Natalia, he told Lord Barton that to bring down the fever the cloth, that he had placed on her forehead, should be changed every hour. Doctor Banner also told that he would come back later to check on her. Lord Barton told him he would take care of her and that he should check up on the other girl they saved. Anna, thought he that her name was.

Lord Barton sat in a chair next to Natalia's bed. He held her right hand in both his hands, kissing it. She was still unconscious. Clinton stood up to change to cloth on her forehead. After two hours Lady Barton and Lady Romanova came to visit.

"How is she doing?" Lady Romanova asked with a trembling voice. Her face was still red from crying.

Without looking up Clinton answered. "Still the same. Her fever is not breaking down yet."

"We are lucky that is is not burning up either, Clinton." Lady Barton said.

Lady Romanova started crying again and rushed to Natalia's other side to take her left hand. With her free hand she stroke her Daughters face. "My Baby... My Dear you should not be lying here." She wispered.

Lord Barton stood up and walked over to Lady Romanova, placing a hand on her shoulder. _She is right, Natalia did nothing to deserve this._

* * *

It was almost midnight and Doctor Banner just finished checking up on Natalia. Her fever is broken down a bit, but still not steady enough. Doctor Banner told Lord Barton that the other girl, Anna, was conscious. She aslo had needed stichtes. It appears that Anna was Katherina's younger sister. _Who would attack his own sibling? _Clinton thought.

An hour after Doctor Banner left, Clinton fell asleep, in the chair next to the bed, holding her hand. He woke up from movement, but closed his eyes again as he realised that it could not have been Natalia. _Just an imagination. _But after a few seconds he felt it again. Clinton opened his eyes and looked at Natalia. He is shocked when he sees she staring right back at him with those beautiful eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes he had mist so much. A smile formed on his face.

"Natalia?"

* * *

**AN**

**A little short I know, but better than nothing!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


End file.
